OneShot Collection
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: A collection of one-shots on spiritshipping, angelshipping, fossilshipping, proshipping, cupidshipping, and dark spiritshipping. Sixth one-shot: Spiritshipping lemon!
1. Deeper Love

Alice: Here's a new story… sort of.

Emily: It's a collection of one-shots.

Alice: They are all on my favorite pairings.

Emily: Mostly spiritshipping though.

Alice: Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Title: Deeper Love<p>

Summary: Shou decides to finally ask out the one he likes only to get the answer that his heart belongs to another.

Pairings: Angelshipping, spiritshipping

* * *

><p>Deeper Love<p>

Shou blushed as he sat on the beach, staring into the sky. Tomorrow would be the day. He would finally confess to Judai. He liked Judai for so long, and he wanted Judai to say yes. Sure, Judai may have been dating Johan, but that didn't mean he couldn't confess. That didn't mean Judai didn't have small feelings for him. Besides, Johan probably really liked Jim anyway.

"I can't wait," Shou whispered to himself.

"What are you doing here?"

Shou blinked, turning around to see Manjoume standing there, his arms crossed.

Shou glared at him. "I'm not allowed here?"

"Exactly," Manjoume mumbled, sitting down next to him. "What are you excited about?"

Shou blushed before turning to the sun setting. His face glowed in the light. "N-nothing much… you'll think it's stupid."

"I probably will," Manjoume answered. "Just tell me anyway though."

Shou sighed, "I… I'm going to tell Judai I love him."

Manjoume scoffed, "Good luck with that."

Shou's eyes widened before he glanced down, staring at the sand. "At least I'm telling him."

"And? I've told Asuka I liked her," Manjoume answered.

Shou blushed, a strange feeling taking over his body. "Oh…"

Manjoume sighed, "I don't like her anymore though. It's pointless, like your love with Judai."

Shou gasped, standing up, staring at Manjoume. "Are you saying I'll get rejected?"

Manjoume laughed harshly as he stood up. "I'm saying you'll never date him."

"And why not?" Shou shouted. Manjoume grabbed his chin, titling it up. A smirk was on his face as he slowly leaned down, capturing Shou's lips in a kiss. Shou's eyes widened as he found himself kissing back. The kiss was passionate, pouring love out. Shou closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck. At the need for air, they parted, both panting.

"Because I won't let you date anyone else but me," Manjoume whispered in his ear.

Shou blushed, "I don't think I'll date anyone else but you."

"Good," Manjoume smirked, kissing Shou once again.

* * *

><p>Alice: Awwww<p>

Emily: You love angelshipping, don't you?

Alice: Yep!

Emily: I hope you all enjoyed that.

Alice: Please review.

Emily: The next one will be fossilshipping and spiritshipping. It will also be longer.


	2. Jealousy

Alice: Here's another one-shot.

Emily: It's spiritshipping and fossilshipping.

Alice: Mostly fossilshipping though.

Emily: I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and there will be a hint of cupidshipping.

* * *

><p>Jealousy<p>

Kenzan could never be jealous. His aniki was his goal. He wanted to be just like him, so he could become a better person. He wasn't jealous of his aniki; he admired him. Then why did he feel the need to punch his aniki? And for a stupid reason like spending too much time with Jim? Kenzan blushed at the thought of the boy. He couldn't help but feel a small attraction to him. After all, Jim was very fun. He laughed a lot, and he enjoyed dueling.

"No," Kenzan whispered with wide eyes. "Am I…?"

"Are you what?"

Kenzan blinked and turned around to see Rei standing there, offering a small smile. Kenzan blushed a bit before turning around, sending a small glare at the smaller girl.

"It's nothing," Kenzan mumbled.

Rei nodded before smirking, "It's about Judai and Jim, isn't it?"

"H-huh?" Kenzan blinked.

"You're jealous he's spending so much time with him," Rei smirked. "Admit it!"

"So what?" Kenzan screamed at her.

"You like him," Rei laughed. "I knew it!"

"Y-you did!" Kenzan blushed, wondering who else knew about his crush on Jim. Rei nodded with a smirk.

"It's obvious. You're always following him around like a lost puppy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"S-so? That doesn't mean everyone knows…" Kenzan answered.

"Just tell him," Rei smiled. "I'm sure it will go well. What could go wrong? The worst he can say is no. We both know that he's not homophobic. He admitted he was gay."

"He did?" Kenzan whispered. When did Jim admit this? He would have known if he did. Maybe it would be good just to confess to Jim.

"Yep," Rei smirked. "Go to him, now."

"Y-you're right!" Kenzan exclaimed. "I'll tell Jim I like him! Thanks, Rei."

That's when Kenzan ran, leaving a confused Rei. Slowly, her boyfriend walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You look confused, love," Fubuki whispered, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"I… I thought Kenzan liked Judai," Rei mumbled, a small blush on her face for messing up.

* * *

><p>"Judai," Kenzan shouted. Judai blinked, turning towards Kenzan. "Do you like Jim?"<p>

"Course," Judai smiled.

"As more than a friend?"

"No," Judai shook his head. "I don't like Jim like that. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"B-because you're always spending time with him," Kenzan mumbled.

Judai blushed before walking up to Kenzan, a small blush. "I like Johan, and I'm asking Jim for advice."

"J-Johan?" Kenzan exclaimed. "You like him?"

"Shhhh," Judai hissed. "I don't want him to hear. I'm going to confess to him though because I'm tired of just being friends. Besides the worst he can say is no."

"I've heard that one before," Kenzan mumbled.

"What?" Judai blinked.

"Nothing," Kenzan shook his head before grinning. "Go to him, aniki!"

"Thanks," Judai grinned before walking away.

"Dino-boy," a voice rang out. "That was nice of you."

Kenzan slowly turned to see Jim. A blush crept to his cheeks as he glanced down, completely embarrassed and nervous.

"I… I didn't have good intentions," Kenzan mumbled. "I don't like you being around him so much."

"I feel the same way," Jim whispered. "I don't like Judai being around you."

"So you like Judai?" Kenzan glared at him. Jim shook his head, walking up to Kenzan and planting his lips on Kenzan's cheek.

"I like you."

Kenzan's eyes widened as his hand went to his cheek. "Y-you're an idiot!"

"But I'm your idiot," Jim grinned. Kenzan blushed before slowly reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"You definitely are," he whispered, a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Alice: I hoped you liked it!<p>

Emily: Most of my one-shots will be really short.

Alice: Anyway, please review!

Emily: The next one-shot will be spiritshipping.


	3. Possession is Key

Alice: Here's a one-shot.

Emily: It's darkspiritshipping.

Alice: Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Possession is Key<p>

Jehu knew he was important to Haou. It's not like Haou showed affection for him in any way. In fact, the boy could be downright cruel to him at times. Jehu often wondered whether the boy truly loved him. He knew he did though, and he could tell by Haou's possession.

"You are really handsome," a girl purred. Jehu nearly rolled his eyes, but instead he smiled brightly, thanking the girl. The girl continued to mindlessly flirt with him which made Jehu almost sick. Haou wouldn't flirt like that. He only had his eyes out for Haou anyway.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No."

"I'll be your girlfriend then."

"As if," a new voice entered the classroom. The next thing Jehu knew, his lips were pressed against Haou's while the girl stared in shock as they continued to kiss mindlessly. Haou inwardly smiled, trying to picture the girl's surprised and offended face. Nah, he would rather focus on his boyfriend. Finally, Haou pulled away, his arm around Jehu while he continued to glare at the girl.

"Leave," he snarled. The girl froze, standing there for a couple seconds before dashing off. Haou laughed darkly as Jehu just smiled at him. He really did love Haou.

* * *

><p>Alice: Sorry that was so short.<p>

Emily: Really sorry.

Alice: I just had a bit of writers block for this chapter.


	4. In Love with Love

Alice; Cupidshipping one-shot.

Emily: Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>In Love with Love<p>

"And Kimi ni Todoke is adorable!" Rei squealed to Martin. Fubuki couldn't help but overhear the conversation. He chuckled, knowing very well that Rei was in love with love. She always looked on the bright side, and she loved romance. She even named herself Miss Cupid. She smiled brightly while she continued to rant about the romance manga.

"Do you have a real life romance?" Fubuki suddenly asked. Rei blinked before blushing a bit, pouting.

"With Judai-sama, I do." She answered bluntly. Fubuki laughed, a grin on his face.

"He's dating Johan."

"And?" she mumbled, clearly embarrassed about the situation. Martin stared with confusion as Fubuki steped towards her smiling.

"You don't have a real life romance," he grinned.

"So what?" she glared.

He smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. Rei's eys widened, but she eagerly kissed back, smiling as she did so.

"Now you have a love life," Fubuki whispered in her ear before kissing her again. Neither of them noticed that Martin was long gone.

* * *

><p>Alice: Awww<p>

Emily: You love cupidshipping.

Alice: It's adorable! No one else likes it though….

Emily: Your twin wrote a one-shot on them.

Alice: I know!

Here is the WoNdY Alice challenge! I dare you, my readers, to write a story with all my favorite pairings in it, including cupidshipping! If you do this for me, I will umm… umm… grant you one wish within reason! And if this is your first story, I'll give you two wishes! Why? Because I want people to start writing more.

Emily: That sounds stupid…

Alice: So? I never read a story with every single one of my Yu-GI-Oh! GX pairings in it.

Emily: Fine. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. Tease

Alice: Here is the proshipping one-shot.

Emily: Enjoy the smut *wink wink*

Alice: Smut?

Emily: You… don't know what that means?

Alice: *shakes head*

Emily: Idiot. Anyway, this will be from the dirty side of Alice's mind.

Alice: *blushes* I-I do not have a dirty side to me!

Emily: Then why are you writing this?

Alice:… doesn't everyone have a dirty side to them?

Emily: Yeah, exactly. Prepare everyone because Alice is going full out on this one story.

Alice: Well… proshipping seems very sexual to me… so yeah. I'll try my best!

* * *

><p>Tease<p>

Sharp pants escaped Edo's mouth. His body, covered in sweat, was underneath Ryo's, who had all of his clothes on. Edo gasped as Ryo gripped his groin, massaging it. Edo's back arched back while a moan escaped his lips. Ryo smirked as he began thrusting his hips against Edo.

"Say my name," he growled. "Say it!"

"R-Ryo!" he shouted. Ryo smirked as he stood up and walked away, completely satisfied. Edo gasped as he sat up. He lay almost naked on the floor while Ryo just walked out of the house as if nothing happened. Edo scowled and quickly put back on his clothes. He was used to this by now. Ryo would always tease him like that, but he would never deliver. That always left Edo sexually frustrated and horny. Letting out a growl, Edo retired to his room.

"Idiot," he whispered before growling. How could he make Ryo stop teasing him? He growled before blinking. What if Ryo had a taste of his own medicine? Edo smirked at the thought of Ryo begging him to proceed while Edo would just walk away. Edo began laughing as he stood up, preparing for when Ryo would come home.

* * *

><p>Ryo opened the door, his back sore from all the work he had to do. He sighed as he closed the door behind him. All the lights were off. Blinking, he turned them on only to see Edo on the couch reading. Ryo rolled his eyes, wondering how he could read in the dark.<p>

"Home," he called out to him.

Edo turned to him, smirking. "Welcome."

"What's going on?" Ryo narrowed his eyes. Edo chuckled before walking up to him, wrapping his arms around his not-quite-yet lover. He slowly began to lower his hands until he reached his hips. Edo laughed at the confused expression on Ryo's face. Edo smirked before quickly pulling down Ryo's pants, making him gasp at the sudden movement. Before Ryo had time to do anything, Edo quickly removed his boxers as well. Edo smirked at Ryo's softened member. It wouldn't be that soft for long.

He stood up and kissed Ryo, immediately sending his tongue into his mouth. He roamed his mouth while his hand began rubbing against Ryo's member. Ryo moaned as Edo smirked. He bent down, gripping his member harshly. Edo stroked it back and forth before he began to go extremely fast. Ryo moaned, trying to keep himself from falling to the ground due to his weak legs. Edo licked the tip of his hard member before placing his member in his mouth. Ryo moaned, and Edo could feel the desire going through Ryo. He was going to come soon. Edo smirked and quickly stopped. He stood up and walked away, leaving a blinking Ryo.

Ryo growled before grabbing Edo, slamming him against the wall. Edo's eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ryo was supposed to learn his lesson and stand there while doing nothing. He wasn't supposed to fight back.

Quickly, without preparation, Ryo slammed into him making Edo scream both with pain and pleasure. Tears came to the edges of Edo's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Happiness and pleasure along with pain ran through his veins. And that's just how he liked it. Sex was never good without pain, and Ryo was certainly good at delivering it. Edo began screaming his name, telling him to fuck him faster and faster.

"Ryo, you bastard! Quit going so slow!" he screamed. Ryo increased in speed, thrusting into him harder and faster each time. Little moans escaped the sweating Ryo, but he still pounded into Edo like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck yeah, you like being fucked like this you little slut," Ryo panted.

"Yes," Edo screamed. Finally, both boys reached their climax.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you getting up?" Ryo asked.<p>

"Sore," Edo moaned, his face in his pillow. Ryo smirked before walking out but stopping at the door.

"Never tease me again," he warned. With that, he walked out of his room. Edo smirked. Oh, he would be teasing Ryo a lot more after this.

* * *

><p>Alice: *blushes and hides in a corner* I can't believe I just wrote that!<p>

Emily: Get over it. You wrote it.

Alice: Oh god…

Emily: The next chapter, which is spiritshipping, will be the last chapter.

Alice: I… hope… you… ummm….

Emily: Liked this chapter.

Alice: Yeah… umm… *blushes*

Emily: Bye


	6. Lemon Soup

Alice: Last chapter.

Emily: Please enjoy.

Alice: This is how I see their relationship.

Emily: Enjoy.

Alice: THIS IS DEDICATED TO CRYSTAL OF HEARTS! PLEASE READ HER STORIES CAUSE THEY ARE AMAZING!

Emily: You're only saying that because you read her stories 24/7.

Alice: She's amazing! Read her stories! I demand you!

* * *

><p>Lemon Soup<p>

To say Johan was stressed would be an understatement. First, he saw Judai flirting with another girl. Then, he realized that he was late for class. After that, he received a D on his project. Yes, he was extremely stressed. Right now, he wanted to just lie in bed and sleep for a while. That would be good to him.

* * *

><p>To say Judai was stressed would be silly. First, he's been trying to make Johan have sex with him for the longest time. Johan wouldn't understand his signals though. First, he tried making him jealous by flirting with some girl. He tried to make out with him, but Johan rushed to class, realizing he was late. He even distracted him that it might affect his grades, and Johan still won't do anything! He just wanted to calm down his sexual frustrations. Easier said than done.<p>

Judai blushed as he made sure no one was home. He quickly locked the door to his room and stripped down to just his pants. Blushing, he gently stroked his member while his eyes were shut. To him, Johan was slowly preparing Judai for a night of wonders.

* * *

><p>Johan sighed as he opened the door to Judai's house. He needed to talk to Judai about him flirting with that girl. Out of everything, that was bothering him the most. <em>Judai has been acting strange lately,<em> Johan thought. That's when he heard it. It was quiet, but it was still there. He heard someone moan his name. He gasped and quickly ran upstairs. Was Judai in trouble? He finally reached Judai's door only to realize it was locked. Panic ran though him as he tried to think of some way to open the door.

"J-Johan, aaah," Judai moaned. "R-right there!"

Johan blinked before pressing his ear against the door. Judai was moaning but not from pain. From… pleasure? Johan carefully listened as Judai continued to moan his name. Johan's eyes slowly widened as he realize something. Judai was… masturbating while picturing him!

Johan wanted to have sex with Judai, but he didn't know of Judai was ready or not. Now that he thought about it though, Judai was sending him strong signals that he wanted to have sex. Now that Johan noticed, he nearly slapped himself. Carefully, Johan walked into the bathroom, pulling out an object he knew would help him unlock the door. He carefully unlocked it only to find himself staring at a beautiful sight.

Judai was lying in his bed, completely naked and eyes shut. His hands were on his member as he continued to moan. Johan could feel himself grow hard at the sight. Without a single thought processing through his mind, he carefully climbed on the bed and squeezed Judai's member. Judai gasped, but he refused to open his eyes. Johan stared at him. He couldn't wait. He really couldn't. Quickly, Johan slammed his lips against Judai's, causing the boy to open his eyes. Johan was… kissing him? _A dream,_ he thought. _I must have fallen asleep._

Still though, he moaned as he wrapped his arms around Johan's neck. Johan bit the bottom of his lip, demanding entrance to his mouth. Judai opened his mouth eagerly. Johan's tongue shot into his mouth as they battled for dominance. Johan won easily as Judai let him roam his mouth. His hands began to explore Judai's body. He suddenly stopped when he found Judai's nipples, hard and erect. Johan slowly moved down from Judai's lips to his neck.

"Mine," he growled before biting down on Judai's skin. Judai gasped as he bit his lip, shaking from the pain he earned from Johan biting down on his skin. Once Johan tasted Judai's blood, he stopped and ravished his mouth once again. His fingers slowly pressed down on Judai's nipples, making Judai squirm underneath him. Johan grabbed Judai's sides, holding him in place as his tongue began to slide down his body until it reached its destination: Judai's nipples. Judai gasped when Johan began to lick, suck, and rub one. Once he was done, he repeated the process with the next one.

Judai growled as he grabbed Johan by the shoulders, flipping their positions.

"My turn," he whispered into Johan's ear, causing shivers to be sent down his spine. Judai ripped off Johan's shirt, pants, and boxers without hesitation. He took a second to admire his body before he grabbed his already hardened member. He smirked as he stroked it before his strokes became faster and faster. Johan gasped.

"I-I'm gonna-" he gasped.

"Don't you dare," Judai glared at him. Judai glanced at Johan's neck. Johan marked him, so shouldn't Judai mark Johan?

With that thought in mind, Judai attacked Johan's neck. His tongue created circles around his neck before he bit down. He didn't taste blood, but he knew that there would be a mark there.

"Trying to play vampire?" Johan smirked. Judai blushed before he pressed his lips against Johan's. Judai's grip on Johan's wrists softened as he began to put more emotion into the kiss. Johan grabbed Judai by the waist and threw him down on the bed. Johan held out his finger with a smirk. Judai understood immediately as he took them in his mouth, sucking on them. Johan smirked as Judai obeyed him. Finally, Johan turned Judai around to his backside. He slowly began to stick one finger inside of Judai. Judai shifted a bit, but he nodded. Johan placed the second finger in and began to slowly scissor him open. Judai bit his lip, not allowing a single sound of pain to escape his lips.

Without warning, Johan stuck in his third finger. Judai began to pant a bit, but he nodded, his face bright red and sweat on him. Johan nodded before slowly entering him. Judai gasped with pain as tears came to the edges of his eyes, some even daring to fall. Slowly, Johan began to move. Judai bit his lip in pain as Johan slowly thrust into him. Until Johan hit his spot. Judai gasped as he arched up.

"J-Johan! Hit that again!" he panted. Johan nodded and thrust a bit faster into Judai, hitting the same spot from before. Judai moaned as he urged Johan to go faster. Johan nodded as he began to thrust into him faster and harder. Soon, he found himself slamming into Judai as he begged for more.

"Aaaaah, Johan!"

"Judai!"

"I'm going to come," Judai shouted as he felt himself drawing near to the end.

"Just wait. Hold on a bit longer," Johan shouted. Finally, both of them came. Johan slowly slid out of Judai as he fell on top of him, his body covered in sweat. Judai smiled softly before closing his eyes. _What a hot dream._

* * *

><p>Judai slowly opened his eyes only to yelp. Johan was laying on his bed completely naked.<p>

That caused Johan to wake up. "W-what…?"

"Last night wasn't a dream?" Judai whispered.

"If it was, then that was some mighty good dreaming you had," Johan grinned. Judai slowly smiled back before pressing his lips against Johan.

"I love you," they both whispered at the same time before giggling.

* * *

><p>Alice: Oh god…<p>

Emily: Holy…

Alice: *completely embarrassed* Did I just write that?

Emily: Yep…

Alice: Well that was the last chapter to the collection of One-shots.

Emily: Thanks for reading them.

Alice: Now to begin my new story!

Emily: Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
